mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Special Boy
A Very Special Boy is the eighteenth episode of season four. Synopsis Adam tries to get his "Special" status at school removed, which makes Adam regret his decision soon after. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Nerdy Crocodile *Trunks Elephant *Punky Lions *Brandon Capybara *Mrs. Warthog *Duke Sloth *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Mandrill (Cameo) *Thaddeus Hippopotamus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Miss Loon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Blowhole (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :Jake: You are not invincible. I can see ya, plain as day. :Adam: No Jake, not "invisible". "Invincible", meaning nothing can hurt me. I mean look. zooms out to see Adam bathing in Bull Sharkowski's mouth ''I'm bathing in Bull's mouth and ta-da! Not a scratch on me. ---- :'Jake': Of course, nothing can hurt you. You've got protected student status. :'Adam': Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Jake? ---- :zips to school cafeteria'' :Adam: This? :pushed Slips and Windsor's head in a bonk, then zips away :Slips: Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk. :Windsor: Hey, Moe, what did I do? :zips to school hallway :Adam: Or this? :gave Duke Sloth a wedgie :Duke: Ohhhhh... :pans to Lupe in another hallway where Adam grabbed Lupe's tail feathers :Adam: Or this!? pulled Lupe's tail feathers off :Lupe: NO! You cannot do that! roared at Adam like a lion :Lupe: Okay. Actually you can. turned her rear end around for Adam to see the last tail feather ''You missed one. ---- :'Pixiefrog': That is why we have the protected students list. You see, Mr. Lyon, the list is designed to level the playing field, so that all students can partake in a sub-par education, without the constant threat of bodily harm. :'Adam': I'm the only one on the list, aren't I? :'Pixiefrog': Oh, no. We give protected status to many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many students. :'Adam': Oh? :'Pixiefrog': Sure. You see, some kids lack basic survival skills, or they don't possess fur, or claws, or fangs, or wings, or gills, or poison glands, or barbed tails, or those little creepy feely things, or athletic ability. Or they have bright red, uh, fur, that could make them a target of predators. ''gets progressively more aware that Pixiefrog is talking about him, as he goes on Or an over sized head or stubby limbs or a lack of pigment that practically makes their pasty skin glow in the dark. feels sad Some of our protected students simply lack the basic fashion sense, that makes them think cargo shorts were ever in. gets progressively angrier Or maybe they just walk funny or personify the phrase "Namby Pamby". Still, others have the ability to spit a lot, when they talk or sound very girly for a boy, especially when they're excited, and their voices go into a horrifically high-pitched, glass-shattering, death-metal screech, that sends shivers up the spines of- :Adam: girly screech ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET IT ALREADY!!! :Pixiefrog: Make it stop! :Adam: Remove the special, protected status, screeching OR I'LL SCREECH MY FURLESS, PASTY, NAMBY PAMPY, CARGO-PANTED, LUNGS OUT!!! :Pixiefrog: Dddaahh, it's your funeral Mr. Lyon. But I must warn you. If I remove your protected status, your on your own. ---- :Pixiefrog: Attention. Adam Lyon is no longer on the protected students list. As such, he is fair game. I even tricked him into signing away the film and television rights to his life story, which I think is about to get pretty interesting. ---- :Windsor: Gosh, we're sorry, Adam. I guess we just caved into peer-pressure. :Adam: That's okay. I'm used to you guys disappointing me. :Jake: Right back atchya, buddy. ---- :animals explain to Adam, the ways they survive in school :Windsor: Our imbecilic, goofball antics are actually a natural self-defense mechanism against humorless predators. Allow us to elucidate. :Jake: Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but on occasion, I make a big show of loving my own butt. his butt Don't I, baby? Don't I? Adam As a result of this, most predators, bullies, and even internet bloggers, are so sicked, that simply cannot see me as a potential food source. :Lupe: a normal, professional-sounding woman's voice of Grey DeLisle I-I lift my voice several octaves and put on an-an outrageous accent. Sometimes I yell. Most predators don't wanna devour an noisy meal, so they just move onto someone else. :Windsor: a stupid voice of Rick Gomez as Slips I alter my real speaking voice, to project an aura of deep intelligence, which makes predators hate coming near me, lest I use some mental trickery to outwit, outsmart, and destroy them. :Ingrid: I'm very good with ... out a swordfish this! :throws the swordfish at Adam and he barely ducks it :Ingrid: It works in a pinch. :Adam: Okay, uh, Slips, what about you? :Slips: Um, I'm a snake, dude. Even I'm creeped out my snakes. ---- :hallucinates Adam as a turkey leg :Slips: At this moment, even the cargo shorts aren't keeping me from wanting to eat you. :Ingrid: Save me a leg. :coming close to Adam hypnotized :Slips: Come to Slips...my little pork muscle. :opens his mouth wide :Adam: You don't want to eat me Slips! I've got red hair, pasty skin, a bad fashion sense! :Adam: in high-pitch OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! :jerked back from the scream blast :covered his ears :covered her ears :covered her ears :screamed continuously :[The CDMS school ground shakes intensely as the billboard posted "'YIKES!!"]'' :screamed continuously :'''Live-action sequences: :glass bottle shattered by high sound :flock flew away in terror :of frightened Baboons flee away :landslide occurred rushing downhill and across the highway :monitored Adam's high-pitched screams of disasters :Bulls and Bull Runners ran down the streets in terrified state :bomb exploded sky high ---- :addresses Adam's loud screeching :Lupe: her usual, crass, raspy voice and accent Totally! What an obnoxious, horrible sound! Trivia *The title is a pun on "A Very Special Episode" or "A Very Special Program". *Adam goes through serious character derailment in this episode as not only does he act more fearless and smug toward his enemies, but he also acts like a jerk to his own friends and innocent people he doesn't even know. He says that overtime, he's learned that he never gets hurt for what he does, which is an absolute lie. Apparently, "mild drubbings and comical bruses" don't count by his logic, which makes about as much sense as him saying that there's no animals at his school, aside from those you'd find in zoos. *It's revealed that Adam's friends alter their true personalities to be more annoying, intolerable, stupid, repulsive, etc. as defense mechanisms, to ward off enemies. For most of them, we're learning that major components of their character identities, were actually just acts put on, and they're nothing like the characters they've been developed to be like over the course of the past 4 seasons. However, they could have been lying. **Jake doesn't really care for his butt. He just constantly obsesses over it, to make himself so disgusting, that nobody would ever want to eat him. In actuality **Lupe's Spanish accent is fake, and she just talks in a loud, gravelly accent to annoy predators. Her real voice is the normal speaking voice of Grey DeLisle. **Windsor actually has a lisp, and flowers his vocabulary with "smart words", to give off a vibe of his superior intelligence, so predators won't bother attacking him, assuming he'd just outwit them in battle. **Ingrid is one of the few characters to stay the same, with her defense mechanism being explained as throwing swordfish at people. Of course, this has never been seen before, and this kind of does contradict her character, as Ingrid is portrayed as a defenseless, emotionally frail coward, who lets everyone walk all over her. **Slips is probably arguably the only one, who's characters remains in-tact, as his defense mechanism is "being a snake", which is a gross animal that creeps out even himself. **At the end of the episode, Adam Lyon discovers a defense mechanism of his own, which is his loud, high-pitched screaming. Capable of creating natural disasters and scare animals away. This is annoying enough to stun and torture his attacking predators, so they know to keep their distance. However, they'll have a majority of ear surgery. *Brandon Capybara runs a school president campaign in honor of a student named Pablo Donkey. The previous school election was in "Political Animals", and it was established that Bull Sharkowski had run unopposed for many years, due to his intimidating nature. Brandon Capybara and Harry Bat were his henchmen, through all of this. At the end of the episode Adam ran against him and won to make a statement, that every student had the right to run for president. Brandon and Harry would even turn on Bull and no longer work for him. This scene from the episode proves that Adam's movement stuck and it's politically liberating effect is still going on strong. *This is the second episode for Mrs. Warthog to be used as a horse since "Lyon's Anatomy". *Mrs. Warthog has a disgusting, itchy, puss-filled, warthog rash on her back. *Principal Pixiefrog makes many references to Adam's "girly" voice, again making a fourth wall reference to his female voice actor. *Another fourth wall joke is made, saying that Adam unknowingly signed a contract with PF, giving him the rights to producing any TV show or film about his life story (My Gym Partner's a Monkey). *Shortly after, Adam makes yet another fourth wall joke, saying "I'm not really fat, I'm just drawn that way." *When Jake saves Adam from the angry mob, he and Adam are in a similar position to the one from the Theme Song, wherein Jake stops Adam in the middle of the song. Cultural References *The Protected Species concept is a parody of the protected class policy. The civil rights movement, is used in workplaces, and is meant to protect racial, religious, and sexual minorities from discrimination. In this case, the rule goes for special minorities, protecting animals, such as humans, from predatory attacks. *Brandon Capybara runs a school president campaign, where the motto is "Vote for Pablo". This is a reference to "Vote for Pedro" from Napoleon Dynamite. *When Jake explains the "protected student status" to Adam, Adam replies, saying "Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Jake?" This is a reference to Arnold Jackson's catchphrase, "Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Willis" from Diff'rent Stokes. *Adam bonks Slips and Windsor's heads together and they quote "Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk!" and "Hey, Moe, what did I do?", which are phrases often uttered by The Three Stooges. *Adam gets cornered by predatory animals and says "I'm not bad! I'm just drawn that way!" This is a quote from the character, Jessica Rabbit in the movie, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". *Jake sings a parody of Shortnin' Bread, with the lyrics, "Mama's little baby loves human, human. Mama's little baby loves human stew." *Slips' statement that as a snake, even he is afraid of snakes, could be a reference to the quote, "Even snakes are afraid of snakes.", by world-famous tap dancer, Carl Wright. Errors *The Nerdy Crocodile doesn't have his braces and his teeth are more sharp and pointed, as opposed to their usual rounded and bumpy pattern. *Apparently, Miss Loon the bird, was walking through the hallway instead of flying like normal birds. Gallery Nerdy Crocodile Mad at Adam.png Trunks x Kimberly.png Adam Plucks Trunks' Butthair.png I'll Give Lyon Such a Thump.png Tell It To The Judge.png Yo Yo Yo! That Tooth Is Off The Hiz-Ook!.png Adam Yanks Pride Lion's Tooth Out.png Pride Lion's Tooth Gone.png Adam Holding Gold Tooth.png Adam Popping Brandon's Balloom.png Mrs. Warthog Neighing.png Adam Riding Warthog.png Warthog Rash.png Adam Gets Warthog Rash.png Adam Yanks Towel From Thaddeus.png Jake Perplexed by Adam's Misbehavior.png Adam Used Bear Ted as Trash Can.png Adam Taking a Bath.png A Very Special Boy.png Jake Explains the Protected List.png Whatchyoo Talkin' 'Bout Jake.png Adam Wedgies Duke.png Adam Yanks Lupe's Tail.png Lupe Roaring with a Big Mouth.png Actually You Can.png Am I Not Invincible.png Pixiefrog Explains the Protected Status.png Some Kids Lack Basic Survival Skills.png Bright Red Uh Fur.png Or an Oversized Head.png Pasty Skin that Glows in the Dark.png Carge Shorts Were Never In.png Has the Tendency to Spit a Lot.png Adam's Face Turns Red With Rage.png Alright Alright Alright I Get It.png Principal Pixiefrog Covering His Ears.png Adam Signs a Release Form.png It's No Different Now.png Pixiefrog Announces Adam's Status Change.png Trunks Evil Grin.png Brandon Evil Grin.png Nerdy Crocodile Evil Smile.png Double Oh Poopy.png Live Action Nerdy Crocodile.png Need a Toothpick Adam.png Live Action Pride Lion.png Live Action Brandon.png Live Action Warthog.png Adam Cornered by Bullies.png Jake Saves Adam from His Rivals.png Adam Thought He Was a Gonner.png Adam and Jake Hide From Predators in the Tree.png Human Stew.png Adam's Friends Want to Eat Him.png The Pack Ready to Eat Adam.png Slips is Just Here for the Conversation.png Windsor Caved Into Peer Pressure.png Villains at the Bottom of the Tree.png You Guys Survive Without Protected Status.png Slips Duh.png The Pack Illucidates.png Jake Makes a Big Show of Loving His Own Butt.png Adam Sickdned By Jake's Butt.png Lupe Lifts Her Voice Several Octaves.png Windsor is Stupid.png Adam in Understandment.png Ingrid With a Swordfish.png Adam Nearly Died Via Swordfish.png Even Slips Hates Snakes.png Adam Understands Defense.png Adam is Really Not That Appetizing.png Slips Belches Up a Gerbil.png Slips Sees Adam as Food.png Come to Slips.png Slips Ready to Devour Adam.png Adam Death Metal Screaming.png Windsor Covers Ears.png Lupe Covers Ears.png Ingrid Covers Ears.png Live Action Bottle Break.png Live Action Bird Flock.png Live Action Explosion.png Adam's Terrorous Screaming.png Slips Covers Ears.png Adam Falls Off Tree.png Warthog Forgot About Rash.png Adam Screaming on Warthog.png Pixiefrog Hated the Noise and Spooks Adam.png Student Body Covering Ears.png Mandrill About to Blow Up Blowhole.png Putting Everyone On the Protected List.png What an Obnoxious Horrible Sound.png Everybody Laughs Ending.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes